Bleed It Out
by whatsername11
Summary: When Sharpay is the joke of the school, she decides on a dramatic solution. But a unexpected person comes to her rescue. Troypay!
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres a new Troypay story! If you dont like Troypay dont read! SOO the storys title is the song Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. The story is a little dark at some points. So fair warning!

Hope you enjoy the story!!! Please review!!

* * *

Sharpay Evans. Ice queen. Bitch. Drama queen. 

Thats Sharpay Evans reputation. Everywhere she goes she is made fun of.

The only person in her life she can rely on is her brother Ryan Evans, her twin. But he has even turned on her. Now hes a Wildcat, only caring about his friends. Always ignoring her, and taking stabs at her.

It all started after the last summer at Lava Springs. That was the summer the Evan's twins broke up. Sharpay became vulnerable. She was now all alone.

One day it became to much for Sharpay to handle. So she decided the only way to make it better was to end her life. Sharpay had it all planned out. She would overdose on Friday and finally be free. So on Friday Sharpay went to school for the last time.

At luch time she went to her normal table, in the corner. She pulled out her packed lunch and started eating, alone as usual. A few tables away Chad and Ryan sat there watching Sharpay.

"Ryan, I still cant believe your related to that thing!" Chad yelled pointing at Sharpay.

"Ughh don't remind me!!" Ryan replied loudly.

They kept making jokes at her expence. Everyone pushed her farther to the edge. She was one joke away from going home and overdosing at that minute.

Troy sat next to Chad taking in everything that was happening. Thats when he got up, he had enough.

"Chad, dude shut the hell up! Ryan shes your sister! Your twin! Look how your treating her! She's a person with feelings! You guys treat her like shit! I dont like it! So I'm done with you assholes!!" Troy yelled walking away from the table.

Sharpay heard the whole thing. She had loved Troy forever, and now he was sticking up for her, to his friends! Sharpay couldnt believe it. She was in her own thoughts when she heard a voice.

"Can I sit with you?" Troy asked looking down at Sharpay and smiling.

Sharpay nodded and smiled back at him. Troy sat down next to her and continued looking at her.

"Thanks." Sharpay said softly.

"For what?" Troy replied.

"For what? You just stuck up for me." Sharpay stated.

"No offense but they both are asses. You dont deserve that treatment! I mean hes your freaking brother!!" Troy exlpained.

"So hes my brother. Hes an ass. Well thanks. You can go back to your friends." Sharpay said.

"Umm if you didnt mind I would rather stay here and talk to you." Tryoy replied.

"Me? Why? I'm the 'Ice Queen'. Everybody hates me." Sharpay stated, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Yeah you! Why? Beacuse your a great person. I know the ice queen is just an act. Plus not everybody hates you. Dont cry." Troy smiled wiping away Sharpays tear.

"Name one person." Sharpay challenged right as the bell rang.

Troy stood up and leaned next to her ear. Whispered "Me", smiled at Sharpay and left.

* * *

Ok guys! I hope you liked the story!! Please review! I already have the next 4 chapters written! So the more reviews the faster I post!!!! Let me know what you think!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! This story is def my favorite I have written! Your reviews and support made me want to up date fast!! Hope you LOVE this chapter!!

Unlove You: Aww I am sooo glad you like it so far!! I hope you like this chapter!!

ZaShLeYhSm14: They are!! This chapter will show it even more!! Thanks for reading!!

Emma: Aww Im glad your reading my story!! I know I love this couple soo much!! Ahaha same here cant stand her!!!

Kristen: Aww you are sooo nice! I am so happy you love the story!! Thanks that is the best compliment!! I tried to make it different so its is easy to remember!!

Brooke: Aww you cried!! Im sorry! I am really excvited you love the story!! Btw I love the name Brooke!!!

marianne Reznik: Aww thanks when the beginning popped into my head I had to write it down! Then I kept going and have 4 more chapters!!

Shoelace22: OMG your the best!! Thanks for your review it meant alot!!

nrisley19892007: I really hope you love this next chapter too!

You guys all rock!!

* * *

The next period Sharpay kept replaying Troy and her conversation at lunch. She had finally decided it was either a joke or a bet. She love that Troy had stuck up for her, to his friends. She couldnt believe he even sat down and talked to her. What stuck out the most was him saying "me" when sha asked who didnt hate her.

As Sharpay walked to 5th period class, Social Studies, which she had with Troy. When she felt someone come up next to her. She turned and saw Troy smiling at her.

"Hi!" Troy said.

"Hey." Sharpay replied.

"Let me get those." Troy suggested taking Sharpays books.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Carrying a pretty girls books." Troy smiled.

Sharpay stopped walking and fully turned to Troy.

"Is this a joke or a bet? Because no one is ever this nice to me." Sharpay said.

"I would never joke or bet about something like this. I just thought you'd like a friend. Because Troy Bolton is the best person anyone could ever have!!" troy exclaimed.

"Not a joke, you swear?" Sharpay questioned.

"I promise." Troy replied.

"Ok. Yeah I could use a friend." Sharpay said.

"Well here I am." Troy stated as they started walking again.

As they walked by Ryan he yelled,

"Dudes look Troy and Sharpay together! She must of threatened him into it!"

Sharpay just ignored it and kept walking. While Troy stopped dead.

"Troy forget it. Keep walking." Sharpay tried.

But Troy dropped his books to the floor.

"What was that Ryan?" Troy asked through gritted teeth.

"Sticking up for Sharpay again? Hey guys, looks like I have been replaced. Troy is her new poodle!" Ryan yelled. The whole hallway erupted in laughter.

This pushed Troy off the edge.

"Take that back." Troy demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ryan questioned.

"Last chance." Troy stated slapping Ryan's books out of his hands.

"What will you do? Stick Sharpay on me?" Ryan asked, getting laughs from his friends.

"You ass!" Troy yelled shoving Ryan into the lockers, and pinning him there.

"Troy leave him alone!" Sharpay spoke up now standing next to Troy.

"Yeah listen to her!" Ryan suggested.

"Shut up Ryan!" She turning to Ryan. "I should let Troy beat the shit out of you! But I won't. Beause if anyone is going to do it, it's gonna be me!" Sharpay said now standing inches away from Ryan.

"Come on Troy." Sharpay stated picking up the books Troy dropped. Then walked away pulling Troy behind her.

Ryan went to yell something after them, but was cut off.

"DON'T!!" Sharpay yelled not while walking and not even turning around.

* * *

Ok theres the next chapter!!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys!! I am REALLY sorry I havent updated lately. 2 Wednesdays ago my grandfather past away. My family has been really stressed and upset. With everything going on I totally forgot about this story. As I was sitting here listening to my ipod doind homework Bleed It Out came on reminding me. I am SOO sorry! I hope you dont hate me and stop reading!! I promise not to put so much time in between updates!!

nrisley19892007: Thanks for reviewing!! I m sorry to keep you waiting!

Hermione12XOX: Aww I am glad you like the story!!! I will def. have to check out your stories now that everything is getting back to normal!

Zashleyrocks and Zanessasucks: (Love the screenname!! no offense to vanessa fans!) Haha he deserved to be beat up!! Hope you like the new chapter!

cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01: I am soo excited you like my story!!! Thanks for the review!!

US5fan: Thanks your review made me smile!!

ZaShLeYhSm14: It does!! ahaha! Hope you like the update!!

ACritic: Well in a few chapters it will be explained why Troy was so sensitive to Ryan teasing Sharpay. Thanks I am glad you like it!! You will have to keep reading to see if she dies ;-) haha not the answer you wanted right?

xamyxjx: I understand, reviewing can be weird at times! thanks for reviewing when it started working!!!! I am really physced you loved it!! I enjoy writing this story!!

reader91: Thanks for reading!! Enjoy the next chapter!!

Evane21: Aww!! I am soo happy to hear that you find my story amazing!!! Thanks for your review!!!!

lilcutie0918: OMG I LOVE your story Wanna Be With You!! I cant wait to see more Troypay interaction!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I always forget this!! I do not own any characters just the storyline!! Oh and title is from Linkin Park! 

With no more delays here is chapter 3 of Bleed It Out!!!

* * *

After the confrontation with Ryan Sharpay put abigger space between herself and Troy. Troy noticed this and it bugged him. 

When they got to Social Studies Sharpay sat in her regular seat while Troy sat behind her. The teacher Mr. Armstrong went to the board.

"Good afternoon everyone! Today we will begin a new project! I will allow you to pick your partners and topic. Two people per group and the project is on a tradjic event." Mr. Armstrong explained.

'Great I am going to be working all alone.' Sharpay thought sliding down in her seat. Troy saw and was about to ask her if she was ok when someone called his name.

"Troy!!" Chad yelled from the back, but Troy didnt respond.

"Ok Troy who will be your partner and topic?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

"I pick Sharpay Evans" Troy smiled ponting to Sharpay "and we will be doing the Titanic!" he finished.

Sharpay turned to Troy and raised her eyebrow. Troy just winked.

"TROY?!?!?!" Chad yelled.

"Mr. Danforth any problems?" Mr. Armstrong questioned.

"Yes actually! What the heck Troy? You picked her? Dude?" Chad complained.

"Yes I picked her! Got a problem with that?" Troy challenged.

"Big problem! Who will work with me?" Cahd asked.

"Uhh Ryan. You seem pretty close since you bond over making fun of people!" Troy stated.

"Fine! But if you do you will regret it! I promise you that!" Chad said.

Troy looked looked at Chad straight in the eye.

"Troy? Who will it be?" Chad asked.

Troy turned to face Sharpay but she was looking forward. All eyes but Sharpays were on Troy.

"Sharpay." Troy answered.

Everyones jaw in the room dropped. Chad was speechless.

Sharpay turned to Troy.

"Troy are you sure? You dont have to work with me. Friends are more important than me." Sharpay said.

"No they arent. Their all jerks! I dont like how they have been treating you! I rather work with you. Anyways you are one of my friends." troy smiled.

"Ok Thats enough! Lets move on! Chad who do you pick?" Mr. Armstrong continued.

"Ryan." Chad replied. "For our event we will do they day Sharpay was born. Since it had changed the world, by ruining it!"

Troy filled with anger, while Sharpay fought back tears. She got up and ran out of the room.

Troy turned and glared at Chad then ran after Sharpay.

"Mr. Danforth! That was un-called for! To the office now!" Mr. Armstrong demanded.

* * *

had to use Armstrong as the teachers name!! lol since thats Billie Joe from Green Days last name!! I am obsessed with them!

so did you like?? let me know! I left it off at an odd point. i just wanted to upadate so i just put this up! the rest should be up tomorrow!!! please review!! oh and check out my new story POPROCKS AND COKE!! if you could read that and review i would be forever gracious!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know you guys really hate me now!! I said I was going to update but never did! I am really sorry! No excuses! So heres a pretty long chapter!!

Evane21: I know ahaha I didnt know which to use Chad or Ryan. So I decided to do Chad becuase Troy and him have a stronger bond! Thanks I am glad you like it!!

ZASHLEYfanFOREVER: I am soo happy you loved it!! Thanks hope you like this chapter!!

lilcutie0918: Troypay does rule!!!! Its a great story (yours)!! Everything is starting to get alot better. Thanks for your support!!

scannergirl07: Im glad your enjoying the story!! Troypay romance?? Humm... maybe... maybe not... ahaha. Keep reading to see!!

CreeksideLovesZashley: Aww thanks for reading!! Yea I am really glad you love it!!

reader91: I totally agree!! I might have to add that in a chapter to come! A Troy and Ryan/Chad SHOWDOWN!!! LOL! Thanks. That means alot!

I am really lucky to have such great readers! Thanks for all your support!! It helps alot!! Enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: Do not own characters just the story line!! **_

* * *

Chapter 3

After Sharpay ran out of class she decided to just leave school. She was half way to her car when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned she saw Troy runing after her.

When Troy caught up to her she was still crying. So he pulled her into a hug.

"Those guys are bastards. I will always be here for you. You know that?" Troy asked not letting go of her.

"Guess we are both friendless huh?" Sharpay joked.

"No we arent. We have eachother." Troy said pulling away to smile at her.

"Yeah we do! So I'm not going back to class. I am just going to leave. You wanna come and hangout?" Sharpay asked starting to walk again.

"Umm... sure! Lets go!" Troy smiled following Sharpay to a black wrangler jeep.

"Wait I thought you had a pink covertible." Troy said.

"I did but Ryan crashed it. So my dad got me this. Jump in!" Sharpay explained. "How about we hit the mall?"

"Ok!" Troy said getting into the jeep. Sharpay shut her door and turned turned on the jeep. Pictures Of You came blaring on.

"Sorry." Sharpay said turning off the radio.

"Thats a good song " Troy stated.

"Yup!" Sharpay smiled pulling out of the schools parking lot.

"So wait you said Ryan crashed your convertible?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sharpay replied.

"So Ryan not only was riding, but driving a pink convertible! Dude this is hilarious!" Troy cracked up.

"Yeah." Sharpay laughed. "I swear hes gay sometimes. My parents arent sure either. Did you know he had more dolls than me?"

"No way!! Thats great!!" Troy said.

"Yeah ahaha. Well we are here!" Sharpay said pulling into a parking space outside the mall.

"Cool. So ready?" Troy asked.

"Sure am! What stores do you want to hit?" Sharpay said getting out of the car.

"I don't care. What stores do you like?" Troy questioned.

"Well a store you'd never go in." Sharpay laughed.

"Like...?" Troy smiled.

"Hot Topic. But Hollister too! We dont have to go in Hot Topic since it would probably scare you." Sharpay explained.

"I will go in, only if you hold my hand." Troy said holding out his hand.

"Sure." Sharpay replied taking his hand. "Lets go." She smiled.

Sharpay then lead Troy into Hot Topic.

* * *

Hope you liked that guys!! Please review and read my other stories!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!!! I am sorry for the long wait! I had a major writers cramp!! I finally kicked it!!! I would personally respond to every body's reviews but I don't want to keep you waiting!! This chapter will explain some stuff enjoy!!!

In Hot Topic Sharpay bought a Jacks Mannequin shirt. After she payed she found Troy by the door looking scared to death.

"Ready to go?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes!' Troy said grabbing Sharpay's hand and speed walking out of the store.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'm sorry!!!!! I didn't mean to!!" A 10 year old Troy screamed. He had been playing basketball at recess when his ball had hit the biggest bully in school._

_"SO! I am still going to beat you up!!" A 11 year old bully yelled at him bringing his fist behind his head._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A 10 year old blonde said to the boy._

_"Why not?" The boy asked._

_"Because you will regret it!" She replied crossing her ams._

_"No I wont!' He laughed and swung. But his fist didn't come in contact with Troy because he felt a little hand wrap around his arm._

_"Told ya it wasn't worth it!" The girl said twisting the boys arm behind his back. She then pushed him against the wall._

_"Sorry you didn't listen to me?" She asked pushing him harder to the wall._

_The boy was now crying._

_"If you promise to leave Troy alone I will let you go. So promise?" She asked._

_The boy nodded._

_"I cant hear you." The blonde smiled._

_"Ok I promise!!!! I'm sorry!" The boy cried._

_The blonde let him go and smiled as the boy ran off._

_"You ok Troy?" She asked._

_"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled._

_"No problem. Bye!" She replied starting to run to the playground._

_"Wait Sharpay!! Want to play with me?" Troy asked running up next to her._

_"Sure!! Lets go!" She smiled grabbing arm. They both ran to the jungle gym holding hands._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As Sharpay took his hand this memory came back to her. When they got to Hollister Troy go a shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans. Sharpay just looked.

After Troy checked out he came back to where Sharpay was looking at sweatshirts.

"Buying anything?" He asked.

"Nah. You ready to go?" She smiled.

"Not yet." He replied.

"Ok."

Troy then started looking through the girls sweatshirts.

"Troy, those are the girls." Sharpay said.

"I know." he laughed.

After a minute or so he pulled out a sweatshirt. He held it up to Sharpay and nodded. Then he went to the front.

Sharpay followed him confused.

Troy bought the sweatshirt and turned back to Sharpay.

"Who's that for?" She asked.

"You." He smiled.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow.

"i thought it would look nice on you." He said.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to. These are a lot of money." She said.

"I know, I wanted to." He replied handing her the bag.

"Your so nice! You have done so much for me today." She smiled then hugged him.

"Anything for you Bee." Troy said looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled when he used her old nickname.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 12 year old Sharpay stood next to her best friend Troy. They were in a park by their house._

_"Its a nice day out Bee." Troy smiled taking her hand in his._

_"Yeah its so pretty. Wait you never told me why you call me Bee." Sharpay said swinging their arms._

_"Because when I first saw you I thought you looked like a bumble bee. With your hair being blonde. But I didn't think you would want to be called bumble bee so I shortened it to Bee." Troy explained._

_"Oh." Sharpay smiled._

_"And I know why you call me All Star. Because I am so awesome." Troy bragged._

_Sharpay laughed. "Yes thats one reason. Another is because you're me All Star." Sharpay smiled._

_"I will always be. Just like you will always be my Bee." Troy said hugging Sharpay._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sharpay was brought back by the sound of Troy's voice.

"Well maybe we should go to my house and work on our project. If we need to we can hit the library." Troy suggested.

"Whatever you want All Star." Sharpay smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

heeeeyyooo guyss!!!

I suck, yes I am aware of that!! I have been MIA on fanfiction for like years!! And its been 11 months since I updated this story. Thats insane! I am sooooo sorry!! I hope you guys dont hate me and haven't forgot the story!! I know I had to go back and reread the story ahah. Anyways here we go, I hope you all enjoy!! This should make up for it, well I hope!! And if I am ever missing that long again message me!!! Then I will realize people care about my stories and I would be elated ahah!! Ohh and please go read my other story Take A Breath! I think you would all enjoy it!! And leave a review, they make me happy! Plus that stories finished already, I just need to type it ahah!! Well that enough with the novel lol!! Thanks for hopefully reading on!!

I do not own the characters or the song Bleed It Out!

* * *

"Troooooy!" Sharpay whined, "Can we PLEASE stop researching?? I'm hungry!!" she finished turning in her chair to face Troy.

The two were sitting in Troy's room on the computer looking up information on the Titanic. They had been researching for the last three hours, and Sharpay was bored out of her skull.

"Yeah I guess we can be. We can do more tomorrow." Troy replied turning off his computer.

"Thank you!!" Sharpay exclaimed standing up and throwing herself back on to Troy's bed. Troy stood up also and mimicked Sharpay's actions.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sharpay questioned sitting up and raising her eyebrow.

Troy just smiled and pulled her to him.

"So are you still hungry?" He asked still holding Sharpay close to him.

"Yes!! Extremely! Can we eat?" Sharpay said trying to get up, but Troy kept his arms around her not allowing her to move.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." Troy replied laughing.

"Troy! Let me goo!!! Come on!! I want to eat!!" She pleaded.

"Fine." Troy sighed letting Sharpay go and getting up himself. He grabbed a sweatshirt and opened his door for Sharpay. She smiled and grabbed her stuff then walked into the hallway. Troy shut his door and followed Sharpay down the steps. Sharpay lead Troy to her car and they both got in. They talked in the car and Sharpay drove to the closest Taco Bell.

"Taco Bell?" Troy asked as Sharpay started to get out of the car.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?" She smiled holding the front door open for him.

As they stood in line Troy was deep in thought trying to figure out what had happened there. After the two had ordered and sat down with the food Troy's face lit up.

"I remember!!!" He exclaimed proud of himself. "We went here for dinner together for all our birthdays as kids, just you and me, from age 10 to age 16. How could I forget that?" Troy asked himself.

"Yeah! I don't know, I asked myself the same question when I came here on your 17th birthday and you never showed up." Sharpay said sadly.

"Wait you came here and waited for me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. It was our tradition. I know we had already drifted so far apart by then but I thought you would still come, well I guess I just hoped you would. I kinda knew you wouldn't." Sharpay explained.

"Geeze, Sharpay I'm sorry. I feel horrible for forgetting." Troy said, his eyes sadly looking at Sharpay.

"Troy it's fine. I was stupid to think you still cared about me. I was just so alone I had to cling to that hope to get me through some hard days." Sharpay replied, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Sharpay, I am sooo sorry. I feel like such and asshole. And I did care about you. Even when we weren't as close, you were still important to me." Troy said getting up and sitting next to Sharpay.

"It's okay. I got over it a while ago. Eat your food! Before it gets cold!" She smiled starting on her own food. Troy nodded and started eating, but felt so many emotions through him. He told himself that he would have to talk to Sharpay later.

After they were done Sharpay took Troy home and went home herself. When she walked inside Chad and Ryan were in the kitchen working on their project. She sighed and walked into the kitchen trying to ignore the two. She made it to the fridge without them noticing her, but when she reached inside for a water bottle both heads snapped her way.

"Well look who it is!" Ryan exclaimed. Sharpay ignored him and shut the fridge, her water bottle clutched in her hand. Before anymore could be said she walked out of the room and upstairs to her room. She shut the door and threw herself onto the bed. Sharpay was just laying on her bed when her phone went off. She picked it up to see it was a text message from Troy.

"Hey Bee! Today was fun! Lets hang out tomorrow! 2 okay? Love ya, your all star!"

Sharpay smiled, and started typing her reply.

"Sounds great all star!! 2 is fine! Cant wait! Love ya too. bee!"

She pressed send and decided she would go to bed. As she crawled into bed the memories of her childhood came rushing back to her.

How her and Troy used to be best friends, pretty much inseparable. They made a vow to marry each other, but last year everything changed. Troy and Sharpay had drifted away, and that killed Sharpay. Their relationship meant the world to her, and when things changed she didn't know what to do. She felt alone in the world.

Thats when Sharpay had remembered her original plan for tonight. How tonight was supposed to be the last night she had filled with pain. But after today, she didn't feel the need to. Somewhere deep down inside of her she felt things were getting better. She didn't know why but she believed that if Troy and her kept going the way they were somewhere in the future she might be entirely happy. And that was the best feeling she has felt in a long time.

Sharpay smiled, after today her feeling for Troy had only multiplied. He cared for her again, and that meant the world to her. She hoped things only got better from now on. For the first time in months Sharpay fell asleep happily, with a smile on her face.

* * *

So was that worth the wait?? I hope so!! The next chapter will be waaaay more eventful!! This chapter was just to get the ball rolling again!! Anways I hope you enjoyed it!! I got a plan for the next chapter!! And when I get 5 reviews I will update!! Or if I don't next weekend I will try to update! But if the fifth reviewer wants to message me reminding me that would be awesome!! Well hope you liked it!! And don't forget to check out Take A Breath!! If you would leave a review there I would love you FOREVER!!

Lots of love,

whatsername11


End file.
